The Horrible Prom Mystery
by voiceofmy
Summary: An incredibly quick and pointless three part story. I'm uploading this because i promised i would. Can you solve the mystery before it is too late?
1. Default Chapter

Tom  
  
Evening, officer. Heh, yeah. I'm pretty soaked. Yes, I was in the building when the sprinklers went off. No, of course I wouldn't mind answering a few questions. I don't go to this school, by the way.  
  
I'm Tom, Tom Sloane. Yeah, they are my parents. I was invited to this dance by my girlfriend, her name is Daria. Honestly officer, I didn't see anything suspicious. Daria and I came in, mingled a bit, and she said she had to use the restroom. So, I went and stood by the punch, as is custom, am I right? Yes, sorry.  
  
Anyway, I stood there for about five minutes, and then the sprinklers went off. A few girls started screaming, but it really wasn't that big of a deal. This suit did cost a bit, though. I hope it wasn't ruined.  
  
Um, officer? May I ask a favour? I haven't seen Daria since she went to the restroom. I think she may have gotten soaked and gone somewhere to clean up, but I'm still a bit worried. If you see her, could you tell her I'm looking for her? Kind of short, brown hair, comes past her shoulders. Thick glasses, and she's wearing a weird green dress.  
  
No, thank you, officer. Always a pleasure. Have a nice night. You too. Okay, then. 


	2. Mack

Mack  
  
Oh, look. A police officer. I wonder why I was singled out to be questioned. Oh, of course I'm not being sarcastic, sir. Now, why would I be upset?  
  
Do you recognize me? No? You should, since I'm one of the five black kids in this town. I remember you, Officer Smith. You've pulled me over on several occasions, for no reason. Yeah, I was too black while driving. No, of course this town isn't racist. I agree. You guys just like to pull me over to remind me how non-racist you are, right? Make sure I don't forget?  
  
Fine, I'll stop. Let me guess. I'm a suspect for whoever turned the water on in the building. Probably to cause a distraction, so I could go off and spray my ghetto signature on some building. I hate to burst a perfectly justified lead, but I had nothing to do with it.  
  
Why yes. As a matter of fact, I did see something. I was outside, waiting for someone, and... My girlfriend, okay? Her name is Jodie, and she can testify that I was standing there when she arrived if you don't believe me.  
  
Anyway, while I was waiting for Jodie, I saw some girl climb out of that window, over there. She climbed up that pipe and onto the roof. It's pretty dark, so her dress looked black, but it might've been deep blue or something.  
  
Anyway, I kept waiting for Jodie. She finally arrived, and we turned to go into the dance, when everyone ran out of the building screaming, all wet.  
  
Yeah, she was a white girl. So that narrows your search by roughly three kids. Wow, the irony. A middle class white female doing something illegal? I never thought I'd see the day.  
  
I know my rights, sir. I've been harassed by you all so many times, I know my rights by heart. Am I free to go? Yeah, that's what I thought. 


	3. Kevin

Kevin  
  
Hey, a policeman! Brit, we're saved! Dude, we've been up on this roof for hours! Uh, that's not a condom. I mean, it is. But, uh, it was like, here when we got here. What do you mean, 'there'?  
  
No prob, sir! So, me and Brit came up here to, um. Look at the stars! And while we were up here, we started hearing this weird scratchy noise. Anyway, I told Brit it sounded like the wind, but then we heard some whispering!  
  
And Brit was all freaked out, because she thought maybe it was some guy with a hook arm like in that new movie! But everything was cool, because I was up there to protect her.  
  
So, I looked behind that big shack thing right there, and I found Daria and that other girl. Um, I can't remember. She draws cartoons... Jane! Yeah, and they were both sitting down next to this cool switch. They were talking, and I was like 'Boo!' and they both were surprised, it was awesome!  
  
Hey man, I don't know what they were talking about. Probably girl stuff. You know. Shoe sales or something. Anyway, I asked them why they were up there, because, you know. Daria told me they were waiting for their alien mother ship, but I think she was joking. They got up to leave, and Daria said it was too bad they couldn't just take the deluxe football team elevator down to the dance.  
  
I was like, whoa! I never knew we had an elevator! So I asked her what she meant. She told me that the switch thing she was sitting next to made an elevator come up to the roof, but only team members could use it. So, her and Jane had to leave down the staircase.  
  
Anyway, after me and Brit were done, you know. Watching things, we went to leave. But the block of wood I put under the door was gone, and it was locked! I think Daria must have forgotten to leave it in. Brit got upset, but then I remembered about the elevator! And I figured it would be all right if I used it, since I'm the Q.B.  
  
When I pulled the switch, though, I think the elevator got stuck. Because we heard an alarm go off, and it never came up. That's why we were stuck up here. Hey, where are you taking me? Cool! I get to ride in your car? 


End file.
